


3 years and 37 days

by Lgbtimelord



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtimelord/pseuds/Lgbtimelord
Summary: ...she turned around before she tried to leave.They stared at each other.Wide eyes.Mouths opens.All the years that happened between them.All the memories and I love yous.





	3 years and 37 days

It's been 3 years and 37 days since she last saw her.  
3 years and 30 days since she last talked to her.  
2 years and 67 days since someone mentioned her in front of her.  
Not even 1 day since she didn't think of her.  
She remembers, all the time. She remembers. She remembers the way she would be moody in the morning but she'd smile wide at her when she kissed her. She remembers the way she touched her, even the little touches, like putting her hair behind her ear or holding hands or every single touch from every single night. She remembers her messy hair and all the flannels she loved so much to wear. The way she tried to act all rough and sassy in front of everyone but was the softest and kindest person once you passed all that.  
She remembers the support and love she got from her and how that filled her heart. She remembers going to one side of the country when she went to the other. College put them apart. They kept going. Late nights of Skype and surprise gifts at doorsteps. Good morning and good night texts. Seeing each other at Christmas, holidays and from time to time on birthdays. She remembers getting graduated and being surprised when she saw her at the front seat. Moving together. Being happy. Having her heart full of love and happiness. And then full of sorry and pain.  
She remembers how she was always working or tired or just not having the time. Her understanding at first and her angry later. She remembers the tears on both of you when you broke up and the pain she felt after she closed the door.  
So yeah, Jemma did think about Daisy, it was hard not to once she was out of work and the apartment just seemed empty and she didn't have any work to do.  
It was not a big surprise when she found herself thinking about her while doing grocery shopping for her mom on Christmas. Can't say she didn't feel the empty space in her waist where Daisy's hand would be or that she didn't miss her puppy eyes when she saw her favorite cookies and wanted them. Maybe that was why she went to that section, Jemma knew it'll pain her and she'd be sad after it but it didn't seem right, not having those cookies on Christmas.  
And that's when she saw her. Actually she saw just her hair, Daisy was, obviously, getting her favorite cookies and didn't see Jemma behind her. But she turned around before she tried to leave. They stared at each other. Wide eyes. Mouths opens. All the years that happened between them. All the memories and I love yous.  
And so, Daisy spoke, and God, she missed her voice so much, "Hey, Jem". It was soft, like if she spoke too loud Jemma would go away. "It's been a while isn't?"  
"It is, yes." Jemma didn't want her voice to sound so stiff and formal. She couldn't help it. She was nervous. "I did not know you were coming here for Christmas".  
Daisy smirked, she missed that so much. "Yeah, well neither did I but it's Christmas and I wanted to see Dad, you know?"   
"Of course, did he send you to get his favorite wine and you're buying cookies again?"   
"Busted" They both smile. Even after so long they were comfortable and at ease around the other. That's why Jemma thought of it and couldn't stop herself from asking, she knew she shouldn't, it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable and Daisy was definitely gonna say no. "Would you like to help me with the grocery shopping? I'm almost done" Daisy's smirk turned into a big smile and it reminded her of the old times.   
It wasn't awkward. It should have been. They broke up 3 years ago. They never talked again. Yet, it was as if that didn't happen at all. They joked, they laughed and they both noticed when the other kept staring. But they didn't mentioned it. After paying, Jemma and Daisy were at the parking lot, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. So after a soft wave of a hand, and a little and sad smirk, Daisy turned around and started walking. She felt the need to say something, she couldn't let her go away, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
"3 years and 37 days"  
Daisy stopped, and turned around, facing Jemma, one eyebrow raised and a sad look on her face. A unfallen tear on the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
"3 years and 37 days. That's the last time we saw each other. You asked if it's been a while, that's how long".  
Daisy didn't say anything, Jemma thought she wouldn't, when she whispered "I know" She stopped for a second, her eyes filled with tears, she kept going "Every day I'm not with you it's like I can't be truly happy. I haven't felt like I did with you in 1132 days, Jemma"  
Daisy knew it was cheesy and soft and it sounded like it was taken out of a movie but she couldn't think of a better way to say it and the fact that Jemma was right there didn't make it easier.  
Tears were know on Jemma's eyes and she knew she was going to get pushed down again, she probably had a conference in who knows where and it was crazy important, so she lowered her head. She heard footsteps and she knew that was the last time she saw Jemma Simmons.  
A soft hand caressed her cheek and put her chin up and Jemma was there and she was crying too. Her face was so close to her that she could see her little freckles and she was so beautiful.   
"I should have never let you leave that apartment" she whispered, her lips almost touching hers now.   
"I should have never left".


End file.
